marry my daughter
by BronzeQueen18290
Summary: prequel dari fict marry your daughter. Perjuangan Sasuke Uchiha mendapatkan restu Haruno Kizashi.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender: Romance, Family**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

_Bagi seorang ayah yang hanya memiliki satu putri tunggal, putrinya merupakan hal yang paling berharga. Jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan perak, emas, bahkan berlian sekalipun. Setiap anak merupakan bibit bagi orang tua mereka, setiap orang tua tentunya mengharapkan bibit itu akan tumbuh menjadi pohon yang tumbuh bagus dan besar, lalu menghasilkan buah berwarna cerah nan manis yang membuat siapapun mengaguminya. _

* * *

Aku dikagetkan oleh suara pintu ruang kerjaku yang dibuka dengan sedikit kasar oleh putri tunggalku Haruno Sakura. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu namun aku bisa merasakan itu merupakan hal baik melihat wajahnya yang sumringah. Ah, dengan melihat wajahnya yang sumringah seperti itu saja sudah membuatku merasa bahagia.

Sambil menghaburkan dirinya ke arahku ia berteriak, "Ayaaaah!"

Sambil terkekeh pelan aku pun menjawab. "Hey, ada apa dear?"

Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan aku melihat semburat merah yang begitu kentara pada wajah ayunya.

"Ano... e-etto..."

Aku menyerit bingung, putriku ini sungguh terlihat aneh, tidak biasanya ia malu-malu seperti ini.

"Berbicaralah dengan jelas saku,"

Kepalanya tertunduk, dan ia menucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya dengan cicitan,

"a-aku menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke ayah."

Akupun tersenyum dan berkata, "apakah kau bahagia Saku?"

Dengan penuh semangat aku melihat Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "aku sangat bahagia ayah, sangat sangat bahagia. Selama ini dialah cowo yang aku sukai ayaaah~"

Kukecup kening putriku lalu berkata, "aku juga turut senang melihat kau bahagia saku,"

Sakura kembali memeluku dengan erat, Sehingga aku pun menyandarkan dagu di kepalanya. Ah, betapa aku merindukan moment-moment seperti ini di dalam hidupku, karena semenjak Sakura lulus dari Senior High ia sudah jarang bermanja-manja lagi seperti ini.

"Tapi jika ia sampai membuatmu menangis aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarnya. Mengerti, Saku?"

Sakura hanya mendengus menanggapi perkataanku dan itu membuatku mencubit hidungnya sampai ia berkata, "Baiklah ayaaah~"

…

Sakura telah pergi ,meninggalkan ruangankusejak setengah jam yang lalu. Entah mengapa dadaku terasa sesak selama ini hanya ada satu laki-laki disekitarnya yaitu aku, sekarang ia sudah memiliki kekasih saja.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana mungil dan rapuhnya Sakura saat dia baru dilahirkan, dan aku juga masih ingat bagaimana aku membantu memapahnya untuk berjalan, ketika langkah-langkah awalnya yang masih limbung hingga dia terjatuh, aku juga masih ingat teriakan histeris almarhum istriku saat melihatnya terjatuh.

Walaupun dia menangis tapi dia akan langsung diam setelah aku menenangkan dan menggendongnya, tak lama ia akan bersikeras minta diturunkan untuk berjalan lagi, setelah aku menurunkannya dia mencoba kembali langkah-langkah kecilnya hingga dia jatuh dan menangis kembali hingga aku menggendongnya kembali. Hal itu terjadi terus menerus sampai dia bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

Aku juga masih ingat ketika aku harus mendengar isak tangis Mebuki yang meraung-raung, ketika aku menghampiri sumber suara itu aku melihat bidadari kecilku yang tengah bersimbah darah yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya. Bidadari kecilku jatuh di tangga karena aku meninggalkannya di atas ketika ia tidur tanpa menguci box tempat tidurnya.

Aku langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Satu hal yang aku rasakan saati itu, yaitu hancur. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu pada bidadari kecilku? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar berulang-ulang dalam benakku. Mendengar putriku membutuhkan transfusi darah karena darah yang dikeluarannya begitu banyakaku langsung berinisiatif untuk memberikan darahku padanya.

Aku masih ingat ucapanku kepada dokter yang menangani putriku, 'dokter ambil semua darah saya, apapun yang terjadi saya mohon selamatkanlah putri saya.' Itulah permohonan pertama yang aku ucapkan kepada orang lain selain klienku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa bidadariku, saat itu pula aku berdoa pada kami-sama kalau memeng kemungkinan yang paling buruk akan terjadi aku memohon untuk menukar nyawaku dengan permata hatiku, putriku tercinta.

Rasa syukur tidak henti-hentinya aku ucapkan ketika aku mendengar putriku sudah melewati masa-masa kritisnya. Masa-masa ituadalah masa-masa yang tidak pernah ingin aku lewati kembali.

Lalu aku juga masih ingat bagaimana aku dan Mebuki membelikannya sepeda roda empat pertamanya, oh dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan benda itu. Wajahnya riang, tawanya yang begitu menyejukkan. Dengan melihatnya saja segala kepenatanku hilang seketika.

Setelah itu hal yang begitu menyesakkan pun terjadi, Haruno Mebuki istriku tercinta pergi meninggalkan kami untuk selama-lamanya. Aku masih ingat bagaimana keadaan Sakura waktu itu, sangat kacau. meskipun usianya baru menginjak lima tahun ia mengerti bahwa ibunya tidak akan berada disisinya lagi untuk menemaninya, ibunya telah pergi ke tempat yang disebut surga. 'Ayah, kenapa ibu pergi ninggalin Saku? Kata orang-orang ibu pergi ke Surga dan kata mereka juga Surga tempat yang bagus banget. Kenapa Saku gak diajak sama ibu? Saku bandel ya? Ayah ayo kita susul ibu kesana.' Hatiku teriris melihat putriku yang meracau seperti itu sambil menangis. Aku hanya diam dan memeluknya samapi ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Hari-hari berikutnya tidak berbeda jauh, Sakura masih terus menangis dan menolak untuk makan karena ia ingin disuapi oleh ibunya. Tubuhnya semakin mengurus, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu, aku takut kehilangan orang yang aku kasihi lagi. Dengan segala macam terapi aku mencoba membangun kondisi psikis putriku yang masih belum menerima kematian ibunya. Dan cara itu pun berhasil, Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura mulai bersikap seperti biasa lagi.

Aku masih ingat ketika Sakura berteriak kencang memanggilku di usianya yang kedua belas, aku berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamarnya. Aku melihat ia yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dengan posisi menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Setelah menghampirinya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Ia memelukku dan berkata 'saku berdarah ayah.' Aku pun menyeritkan alisku heran, tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan. Setelah melihat noda kemerahan di sprei tempat ia tertidur aku baru mengerti bahwa putriku telah mengalami haid pertamanya. Andaikan ada mebuki disini, segalanya pasti akan lebih mudah. Setelah itu aku menyuruhnya untuk tenang dan memanggilkan Chiyo-baa pelayan senior disini untuk menjelaskan kepada putriku apa hal yang sedang dialaminya dan membantu untuk mempersiapkan apa-apa saja barang yang dibutuhkan ketika mendapatkan periode bulanannya itu.

Rasanya semua itu belum lama, Sekarang putri kecilku datang dengan mengabarkan dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Apa kekasih putrinya itu orang yang pantas? Apa kekasih putrinya itu setia? Apa kekasih putrinya itu bisa menjaganya seperti aku menjaganya? Lalu siapa juga yang menjamin kekasih putriku itu tidak menyakitinya? Lalu apakah perhatian putrinya yang selama ini selalu tercurahkan padanya akan beralih kepada orang lain yang bahkan baru dikenalnya (kalu dihitung dengan perbandingan kebersamaan kizashi dan sakura)?

* * *

_Sepertinya Haruno Kizashi belum sadar putri kecilnya sudah berumur 21 tahun_

_Apa saja rintangan yang akan dihadapi oleh kekasih Sakura nantinya?_

* * *

**A.N.**

**kembali lagi dengan fict multichpter baru *padahal masih utang banyak***

**InsyaAllah liburan semester ini aku bakal update kok fict-fict yang lain, doain aja yah huehehehe**

**oh iya fict ini bisa dibilang prequel fict saya yang marry your daughter , jadi yang belum baca coba aja dibaca dulu sekalian baca-baca fict yang lainnya hehehe *promosi ceritanya***

**mungin sebagian rintangan SAsuke nanti udah dijabarin di fict myd tapi akan saya tambahin beberapa lagi tantangannya. pokoknya disini kebanyakan dari Kizashi's POV soalnya lagi pengen mandang dari sudut pandang ayah. Fict ini juga terinspirasi dari kehidupan pribadi saya sebagai anak tunggal loh *oke gapenting***

**Terimakasih sudah mau mampir, mind to review?**


End file.
